Maybe This Time
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Jackie James is let go from TNA. She is upset but she knows that it was for the best. She moves to WWE and meets CM Punk. He starts messing with her. Making her confused. Jackie is in a relationship with Rob Terry and is happy. will CM Punk Phil Brooks mess up her happiness with Rob. Mickie JamesxOCXCxPunkxRobTerry


**Chapter 1 Last Match**

-Jackie James-

"I am sorry Miss James but we have to let you go we have to cut back. You have barely have had any airtime we have to go with that." Dixie said I looked down.

"I understand I am not getting enough airtime it is for the best" I say.

"This was not an easy decision understand. You will have your final match tonight against Angelina Love" Dixie said I nodded. I have been here since 2008. Two years here and I have never won the Knockouts Championship. I have although won the Knockouts Tag team championship with Velvet Sky in Beautiful People.

"You have had great matches you have given us great rates in the show. I will miss you Jackie" She said. I frowned I didn't want to leave impact I loved it here. It was home.

I walked out of the office and walked to get ready for the filming of the show. I prepped myself for my last match.

My attire was simple really with a plaid top that tied under my chest. Jean shorts with gold gems on the side.

I was pure country rock and it showed in my personality. I was ready maybe there was something out there that I could do. It had to be wrestling it was what I trained myself for.

It was almost time for my match. It was my last match I was ready.

I was nervous though. I heard my theme play and I walked out. I strike a pose and run down to the ring "Coming down to the ring first she is from Richmond Virginia Jackie James" Christy Hemme said I slipped in the ring and walked over to Christy I asked for her mic and she gave it to me I smiled at her.

"I have news for you all," I paused. "This will be my last match earlier today I was told I was being let go. It was mutual decision there is no hard feelings. I am sorry for all you guys out there. But I promise to give you the best last match I can." I say handing Christy the microphone back.

She announces Angelina love and the match starts. She and I countered attacks for a while before I hit her with my DDT to get the pin. The crowd went wild.

Suddenly and theme song played and I looked to see that it was my boyfriend Rob Terry. He walked down with a microphone. "It seems that the hottest Knockout is leaving the Impact Zone" Rob said other than the people in the back the fans didn't know that there was a relationship between me and Rob. He listened to me when I needed to vent it was one of the reasons I liked him. We were an odd pair together no one thought we would be together.

"Too bad I really liked you" he said I smiled and went to get a microphone.

"Oh really" I say playing it out with him. He walked in the ring and came closer. It was out of his character to be acting this way.

"No I was watching you because I could but don't you think that you should go out with a bang" he asked me I smiled as he dropped the microphone and pulled me closer. I gasped and dropped my own microphone.

"Yeah and what did you have in mind I asked him

His hands were on my sweaty back. I placed my hand on his chest that was bare. It was matter of seconds and his lips were on mine. I could hear the crowd. He pulled away and we went backstage. When we did we were greeted by Jeremy Borash.

"Wow what a surprise never would have thought you two would a couple. How long has this been going on" JB asked.

"Six months now I couldn't keep myself away from this sexy Knockout. I am all hers" Rob said kissing me in front of the cameras. He pulled away and we walked to our Locker room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving" he asked.

"I just found out today it was a sudden thing. I don't want to leave because I have you here but I have to" I say to him he nods. Rob puts his arms around my waist and his chin lies on my head.

"I'll miss seeing you everyday" he mumbled in my hair.

"I'll miss you too but it happened" I say to him. He leaned down and kissed me. My arms wrapped around his neck he stood suddenly and I was off the ground. He held me tightly to his body.

I don't know it our relationship would last but I hoped it would I really liked him. If it didn't I knew that we could still be friends longer. We had talked and just clicked since then we have been the best of friends but now we were something more.

The feelings I have for him started not too long ago it was an in the moment type thing and it bloomed into this. He started it he kissed me first and confessed his feelings for me I did the same.

He really is a good guy he has been there for me a lot through all my injuries and failures. He treats me right and that was what I liked the most about him.

It wasn't as if I haven't gotten offers from other Wrestling promotions like the WWE. Vince really wanted me to work for him. I might take him up on that offer give me a chance to work with my sister.

Rob pulled away from me placing me on the ground which ripped me from my thoughts. "What is going to happen to us" he asked.

"I don't know but I am thinking about taking Vince McMahon on his offers. I want to keep us going" I say to him I kiss him.

"I love you Jackie I don't want you to leave. He won't give you all that Dixie has given you" he said I nodded it was true but right now it was the only option and my sister was there.

"I know but I have too okay it won't be the end of us. I love you too" I say. I didn't know what was going to happen there but I had a feeling my life was going to change.


End file.
